


Caught Omega

by RiahStormsong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Cody, Alpha!Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Heat, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Verse, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, omega!Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahStormsong/pseuds/RiahStormsong
Summary: While escorting their Jedi Generals on a mission to convince a neutral world to join the Republic, Rex's heat starts unexpectedly. It goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Caught Omega

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write Alpha!Sith!Obi-Wan and Omega!Rex. I don't think this is what she meant? I'm sorry.

Cody thrashed against the invisible hold keeping him pinned to the wall, muscles straining, snarling wordlessly at the Sith less than five feet away. The Sith, for his part, looked more amused than anything, and continued to drive Cody mad.

How was he driving Cody mad?

By keeping Cody's OMEGA LITTLE BROTHER pinned beneath him. Cody didn't doubt that the dar'jetti was doing something in the Force, something that was affecting Rex's suppressants. The blond was already starting to look flushed, nearly soundless whimpers starting to escape him.

“Shh...” The Sith cooed, “Pretty thing. Don't worry. I'll take care of you.”

“The hell you will!” Cody snarled, doing his best to project AlphaObeySubmit.

“You're rather busy over there.” The Sith Alpha pointed out blandly, using the Force to remove Rex's Armor. “You really should try to reign in your temper. You wouldn't want to upset your brother. Close proximity to an angry Alpha could cause his heat to go poorly, after all, and I'd hate to have to kill you.”

Another snarl escaped him, as he tried to escape the Sith's hold on him. “Why?” Cody demanded, jerking as hard as he could to try and break the Force hold. “I thought us clones were beneath you Sith.”

The Sith sighed. “You really should ignore whatever Dooku or Ventress say in regards to you or your brothers. I know for a fact that Ventress very dearly wants to steal a certain Alpha off of Kamino, but doesn't dare. Dooku himself”- Rex was down to his blacks now, and squirming as much as the Force hold on him would allow. -“can get karked. And while I know you won't believe me, I didn't cause this. If I don't help him, he'll die.”

“If you didn't cause it, then who did?” Cody didn't think anyone would blame him for the mocking tone.

“The locals don't think highly of Omegas. They have an aerosol chemical that force-induces a heat.” Came the answering hum. “It's incredibly fortunate that the good Captain is the only Omega in your party, otherwise those two Jedi you brought would have a substantially larger problem than trying to find me.”

Rex was struggling and whining, his eyes glassy and unfocused. The Sith gently pet his side, while rumbling softly.

“Suffice to say,” the Sith said, as though commenting on the weather, “that I'm going to have to have a discussion with them when I'm done here. I put in far to much work attempting to Court your brother properly for their attempted murder to be anything less than an attack on myself as well.” He gently nuzzled the scent gland on the side of Rex's neck, calming the Omega further.

“Courting?” Cody was thrown by that, his fighting stopped by shock. “We're your enemies, and clones. We're made to be expendable. Why would You, a Sith, want a Clone mate?”

“Yes, why would I want a strong, fearless, capable mate? It does boggle the mind, doesn't it.”

Cody hadn't been aware that you could drawl in high Coruscanti. You learn something new everyday.

The Sith suddenly looked tentative. “I can't give him back after this. If I help him, I'm keeping him.” Cody began to swell with rage again before the next statement stopped him cold. “What do you think the Republic will do, when they find out a Sith 'stooped' for a clone? What do you think will happen to him then?”

Cody didn't have to wonder. Decommissioning would be a blessing if it got out.

“Now, I really do hate to do this, bad memories you know, but since you're calmer now...” the Sith shrugged. The Force command hit him hard as he wasn't expecting it. “Sleep.”

><><><><><><

Cody woke up hours later in a back alley with Generals Jinn and Skywalker hovering over him. Skywalker was concerned for him. Jinn was angry (at him probably, nothing new there). Most of the Planetary Government had been killed by lightsaber.

The Sith and Rex were gone.


End file.
